


啵啵小肥脸

by Kabo



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabo/pseuds/Kabo





	啵啵小肥脸

我好喜欢小啵的脸颊肉啊。

手感滑腻，摸久了他会嫌痒，需要去哄着他才会不情愿地让我继续玩。小啵靠在我怀里玩switch，我半边身子都麻了，就是为了让小宝舒服些，作为回报捏一下不算什么吧？

我像摸小狗似的勾他的下巴，先捏耳垂，假装继续看着新闻，小啵毫无反应，以为只是我寻常的爱抚。再摸到下颚线，偶尔滑到脖颈，我偷偷改变坐姿，小啵打游戏入神，整个人被我裹住也没在意，最后出其不意一气呵成用抱着他的手捏住丰盈多汁的脸颊肉。小啵身经百战也学坏了，他提前用舌头顶着口腔阻止我捏起那块嫩肉，拿丹凤眼刮我。

小啵总是不明白，他每个小动作都那么的吸引人，让我沉溺。我知道这时候该堵住他丰润的嘴唇，舌头或是阴茎，什么都行，他都爱吃。

我直接上嘴吮吸脸颊肉，小啵手一松游戏机落在地毯上，我手疾眼快地包住他两瓣屁股往我怀里搂。脸颊肉肥美Q弹被我吸的咂咂作响，小啵有些怕痒，不太喜欢弄这儿，使劲往我肩窝里埋。我松了口，嫩肉微微颤了颤，留了许多津液在上面，“小啵尝尝哥哥的味道。”我强硬地塞进刮了些唾液的大拇指，嫣红的嘴唇吞吐我的手指，小啵的嘴总是肉嘟嘟的，总让人误以为他在撒娇。皮薄的唇红艳艳泛着水光，被我肆意搅动。

在家我俩都穿着单薄的睡衣，而我下身早已被撑出明显的形状，小啵贴心地将手掌抚上去，隔着布料轻轻地蹭，待我的睡裤被性器流出的前液打湿，他轻笑，“哥哥好弱啊。”但又满意地探着舌尖凑过去舔，湿热的小舌头柔柔地舔敏感龟头，说不出的爽。

小啵舔了几口就下手扒我的裤子，奶白小手透着粉，动作倒很是迅速，勃起的性器弹到他的脸颊上，他直接用我最爱的脸颊肉去蹭，蹭的性器和嫩肉都泛着糜红。  
小啵两手捧着性器根部上下撸动，伸着舌尖像吃棒棒糖一样舔得起劲，故意嘟着肉红的唇轻吻我湿漉漉的龟头，时不时吞吐一半进去用顶端顶最嫩的口腔，把脸颊肉顶出一个弧度，再抬头盯着我笑，眼里满是狡黠。

我哄他多吃点，哥哥还没够。小啵听话地整根吞了进去，柔软的唇瓣被塞成鸡巴套子，严丝密缝地含着阴茎。我很明显地感受到这个想邀功的小坏蛋被呛了一下，龟头被他收缩的喉咙挤压，小啵性感的喉结都上下滑动着。

温热小嘴的触感难以形容，小啵垂着眼整根整根地吞咽，眼尾泛着红，上翘着，又迷离又放荡，我下腹又紧了几分。他吞吐的很艰难，被撑开的嘴角处流出无法吞咽的唾液一直滑到奶白的胸口。我久久不射，他终于吐出性器，被磨得泛红水润的唇瓣离开时牵出条黏腻的银丝挂在唇边，不比湿漉漉的挺立性器好了多少，十足的淫靡下流。眼里蒙着层被鸡巴操出来的水雾，嘴巴也合不上，又圆又肿，让我忍不住再狠狠操进去捣弄。

而我的确也这么做了，小啵跪趴着继续给我口交，屁股翘的老高，突显出肥软的臀肉。因为姿势他吞的更深了，呼吸打在我的小腹上，哆哆嗦嗦地说耻毛蹭的他好痒。我揉他的脸颊肉，不带一丝怜惜，捏出他的呜咽声和泪花，捏得性器更加肿胀不堪。

小啵娇气的很，主不主动要做多久全看他心情，我按住他后脑勺不让他离开，他呜呜叫着眼泪流了满脸，漂亮极了。“哥哥还没射，你就想跑了？”

小啵摇摇头委屈地看着我，一口把性器含到最深，喉头卖力收缩挤压着龟头，我爽地揪住小啵细软的发丝，挺动腰肢肏他这张绝一无二的小嘴，操到小啵差点喘不上气我才慢慢拔出，没了我的支撑小啵侧倒在沙发上，眼泪鼻涕沾了满脸，眼神涣散断断续续地喊着哥哥啵啵嘴好麻……我用龟头戳他的脸颊肉，把粘稠的精液射进他的小嘴和脸蛋的凹陷处，艳红脸蛋上全是白色液体，把小啵喂的饱饱的。


End file.
